Vater werden ist nicht schwer
by Stromi
Summary: Die wahrscheinlich unwahrscheinlichste FF! Ein kleines Mädchen stolpert auf der Flucht vor ihrer Zukunft in den Leutnant der Musketiere hinein und stellt dessen Leben auf den Kopf. AU, OoC.


**Vater werden ist nicht schwer...**

Der Tag hätte für einen Ausbruch nicht schlechter gewählt sein können. Zunächst einmal: Es war eisig kalt und der Himmel sah aus, als würden ihm jeden Moment die schweren Wolken aus den Fingern gleiten, sodass sie herab fielen, um die Stadt in einer weißen Masse matschigen Schnees zu ertränken. Zudem war es noch dunkel und ein kleines Mädchen von höchstens acht Jahren hätte sich jetzt nicht allein durch die Straßen von Paris treiben dürfen auf der Suche nach einem trockenen, warmen Versteck.

Sich noch früh Morgens aus dem Waisenheim zu schleichen, durch nichts weiter geschützt als einem grauen Unterkleid, einem zerrissenen Rock, einem dünnem Hemd und einem alten Spitzenhäubchen, das dem Mädchen von einer mitfühlenden Nonne dereinst geschenkt worden und unter das nun eine wirre, rotbraune Lockenpracht gezwängt worden war, dazu ein Paar durchgelaufene, kaum noch besohlte Stiefel und einen zerlumpten Bär in den Armen, schien nun wirklich nicht die beste Idee zu sein. Allerdings hatte Suzette, so hieß das Kind, das den aus Jutesackleinen genähten Bären fest an ihre Brust presste während sie ziellos weiterging, keine andere Wahl gehabt, denn eine bessere Gelegenheit für die Flucht wie vor ein paar Stunden würde sich nicht mehr ergeben.

Im Waisenhaus hatten die Nonnen einen Moment lang nicht aufgepasst, denn irgendjemand hatte „Feuer" geschrieen und in dem daraufhin entstehenden Durcheinander war Suzette unbemerkt nach draußen geschlüpft. In die Freiheit. Eine Freiheit allerdings, die sie sich weniger dunkel, weniger kalt und ganz allgemein weniger ungastlich und fremd vorgestellt hatte.

Fast schon sehnte sich Suzette zurück in das Bett, das sie sich noch mit vier anderen, ebenso mageren Kindern teilen musste, wünschte sich eine der dünnen, geschmacklosen Gemüsebrühen herbei und hätte sich auch nicht gegen die bestimmt besonders heftige Ohrfeige gewehrt, die ihr die Mutter Oberin versetzt hätte. An Schläge war Suzette gewöhnt, denn eigenwillige Mädchen behandelte man so. Woran sie sich allerdings nie gewöhnt hatte, das war das Eingesperrt sein.

Manchmal lag das Mädchen nächtelang wach und träumte sich an einen schöneren Ort. Einen Ort, wo nicht die Älteren die Jüngeren schikanierten, wo man offen sprechen durfte, wo nicht jede Mahlzeit ein Kampf um die wenigen Brote und Fleischstücke war. Wo es nicht nach zu vielen Körpern auf engem Raum roch und wo nicht Prügel die Erziehung ersetzten. Wo man hinausgehen durfte, um sich die Stadt anzusehen, wo man spielen konnte und nicht arbeiten musste. Sie stellte sich ihre Eltern vor, die sie nicht kannte und fühlte fast schon die Umarmung einer Mutter, die sie nach ihrer Geburt nicht gewollt hatte.

Und jetzt hatte es sich so ergeben, dass Suzette ohne lange zu zögern davongelaufen war. Sie brauchte einen Unterschlupf, wo sie sich ein paar Tage aufhalten konnten, bis die Nonnen nicht mehr nach ihr suchten. Ein Waisenkind mehr oder weniger, das fiel in dem stets überfüllten Heim bald nicht mehr auf. Es gab genug andere Jungen und Mädchen, um die sich die barmherzigen Schwestern zu kümmern hatten, um zumindest die kräftigsten von ihnen über den Winter zu bringen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie froh, wenn Suzette nicht mehr zurückkehrte.

Irgendwo in der Ferne schlug eine Kirchenglocke. Suzette konnte nicht zählen, aber sie wusste am relativen Andauern des Glockengeläuts abzuschätzen, dass es um die sieben Uhr sein mochte und die Stadt allmählich erwachte. Tatsächlich brannte hinter einigen Fenstern schon Kerzenlicht, die Leute quälten sich aus ihren Betten einem neuen Tag entgegen. Doch noch herrschte in den Straßen gähnende Leere, bis auf ein paar streunende Hunde und Katzen und einem kleinen Mädchen, das von Hauseingang zu Hauseingang huschte und sich regelmäßig umsah, dass sie niemand verfolgte, war kaum jemand unterwegs.

Suzettes Magen knurrte. Gestern hatte es kein Abendbrot für sie gegeben, zur Strafe dafür, dass sie auf der Fensterbank gesessen und mit den Beinen gebaumelt hatte. Irgendetwas fanden die Nonnen immer, um die Nahrungsmittel nur an die Hälfte der Kinder zu verteilen, um auch für morgen noch etwas zu haben. Suzette war Hunger gewöhnt und konnte noch mindestens zwei Tage durchstehen, ohne sich zum Stehlen hinreißen zu lassen.

Es gab da einen Plan: Sobald Suzette als für immer verschwunden galt, würde sie sich aufmachen, um ihre Mama zu suchen. Das konnte vielleicht einige Zeit dauern, so realistisch war das Mädchen, denn sie kannte den Namen ihrer Mutter nicht. Aber sie wusste, wie sie aussah. Wie sie aussehen _musste_, schließlich hatte Suzette sie oft in ihren Träumen gesehen.

Vielleicht hätte eine der Nonnen dem Mädchen irgendwann sagen sollen, dass die Welt viel größer war und nicht nur aus Paris bestand. Vielleicht wäre Suzette dann nicht fortgelaufen und hätte sich stattdessen in ihr Schicksal gefügt. Vielleicht hätte sie diesen und auch die nächsten Winter bei den Nonnen überlebt, bis sie alt genug war, um selbst Geld für ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Vielleicht als Magd. Vielleicht durch Hurerei. Vielleicht hatte sie unverschämtes Glück und ein seniler, lüsterner Greis heiratete sie. Aber zumindest hätte sie keine grausamen Hoffnungen gehegt.

Ein Schatten fiel über die Gestalt des Mädchens, als Suzette für kurze Zeit an einer Kreuzung stehen blieb, um sich für einen der drei vor ihr liegenden, möglichen Wege zu entscheiden. Kurz warf das Mädchen einen Blick zurück über die Schulter und ging schneller. Wozu auch immer der Schatten gehört hatte, jetzt war es verschwunden und Suzette wollte nicht unbedingt herausfinden, um was es sich dabei gehandelt hatte. Sie musste rasch ein Versteck finden.

„Du, Kleine!"

Suzette rannte los und ihre Füße berührten kaum das Pflaster. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, zurück zu sehen, wer sie da gerufen hatte und ihr jetzt nachsetzte. Er war bestimmt von den Nonnen geschickt worden und würde sie zurückbringen. Wie ein Wirbelwind stürzte sie um die nächste Straßenecke – und ihre Flucht fand ein jähes Ende, als sie gegen ein plötzlich auftauchendes Hindernis prallte, das gerade in dem Moment aus dem Eckhaus getreten war, als Suzette in die Straße einbog.

„Teufel, was-?" fluchte über Suzette jemand, aber sie sprang schon wieder auf die Beine, um erneut davonzujagen. Allerdings nur zwei Schritte weit, dann blieb sie abrupt stehen, wirbelte herum und lief jetzt mit voller Absicht auf das Hindernis von eben zu, um sich an den völlig überrumpelten Fremden zu klammern und laut die ganze Straße hinunter: „Papa! Papa!" zu schreien, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

In gewisser Weise war es auch so, denn ihr Verfolger von eben bog nun auch in die Straße ein, sah das Mädchen, erkannte den reichlich verdutzten Nachbarn und murmelte halblaut: „Ach, Monsieur d'Artagnan, sie gehört zu Euch. Ich habe mich gewundert... Aber dann ist ja alles in Ordnung."

„Was! Aber-" Mehr brachte der Mann namens d'Artagnan nicht hervor, denn erneut rief das zitternde Bündel, dass sich da mit erstaunlicher Kraft an ihn klammerte und dabei die metallene Knopfnase eines Stoffbären recht unangenehm in seinen Rücken bohrte, dazwischen: „Papa!"

„Ja, also... Ich wünsche Euch noch einen guten Tag, Monsieur!" meinte der besorgte Nachbar von eben nun sehr verlegen und kehrte rasch zu seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten zurück. Kleine Bastarde irgendwelcher Musketierleutnants gingen ihn schließlich nichts an.

Augenblicke lang geschah nichts, aber dann packten zwei Hände Suzette an den dünnen Armen und versuchten erfolglos, ihren Griff zu lösen. „Verflucht, lass los! Loslassen, hörst du nicht!"

„Neeein!" Suzette musste nicht lange nachdenken, um die Gelegenheit zu erkennen. Die Dinge hatten sich nun so ergeben und dieser d'Artagnan schien sich denkbar einfach um den kleinen Finger wickeln zu lassen. Immerhin hatte er sie noch nicht geschlagen und machte ganz den Eindruck, dermaßen überfordert mit der Situation zu sein, dass am besten jemand anderes die nächsten Entscheidungen für ihn traf.

„Lass – Mich – Los! Sofort!"

Und er beschimpfte sie auch nicht. Ein gutes Zeichen. Er hatte Suzette vor ihrem Verfolger gerettet, bestimmt konnte sie auch für ein paar Tage bei ihm bleiben. Oder zumindest für heute. „Nei-hein."

Der weinerliche Tonfall war wohl berechnet und schloss durchaus die Möglichkeit ein, dass Suzette jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen konnte. Und weinende Mädchen, das wusste sie aus Erfahrung, verunsicherten jeden der älteren Jungen im Waisenheim. Warum sollte es bei einem Erwachsenen nicht funktionieren?

Wie erwartet schien auch der Musketier sehr bestrebt, Suzette ja von einem derartigen Gefühlsausbruch abzubringen, sodass er jetzt etwas leiser, aber sehr hektisch auf sie einredete: „Hör mal, Kleine, du kannst mich jetzt loslassen. Der böse Mann ist fort. Ja?"

„Na-ha-ha-hein", rang sich ein erster Schluchzer aus Suzette.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, niemand tut dir was. Es ist wirklich, wirklich alles gut."

Das Mädchen schniefte und merkte, dass man ihr beruhigend, aber etwas hilflos den Kopf tätschelte. Nein, wie man mit Kindern umging wusste dieser Monsieur d'Artagnan wirklich nicht. „Deine Mutter macht sich bestimmt schon große Sorgen um dich!" rief der Musketier allmählich der Verzweiflung nah. „Ich bring dich zu ihr, ja? Einverstanden?"

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, ja! Wirklich! Aber dazu musst du mich erst loslassen."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

Suzette ließ sich noch einen Herzschlag länger Zeit, der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Aber dann lockerte sie ihren Griff und trat mit gesenktem Blick einen Schritt zurück. Bisher hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie dieser Monsieur d'Artagnan eigentlich aussah, denn eben war alles viel zu schnell gegangen und jetzt schaute Suzette nur auf ein paar Stiefel, den Saum eines Mantels und Hosenbeine. Und auf das Ende einer Degenscheide. Ihr Retter war bewaffnet, wie wunderbar! Da würde keiner aus dem Waisenheim es noch einmal wagen, sie zu verfolgen. Und Monsieur d'Artagnan würde sie zu ihrer Mutter bringen!

„Also, wo wohnst du?"

„Weißnich."

D'Artagnan seufzte lautlos. Warum er? Warum musste dieses Kind in seiner abgetragenen Kleidung, dem verschmutzten Gesicht und dem ungekämmten Kraushaar ausgerechnet in ihn hineinlaufen? Und warum ließ er es nicht einfach hier stehen und ging zum Hauptquartier, um pünktlich zum Dienst zu erscheinen? Der Musketier hätte es durchaus so halten können. Warum er dem kleinen Mädchen aber doch half, konnte er sich selbst nicht so recht erklären. Wahrscheinlich, weil ein Kavalier jeder Dame in Not zu helfen hatte – auch, wenn es eine sehr junge Dame war.

„Wo wohnt denn deine Mutter?"

„In Paris."

„Wie heißt die Straße?"

„Weißnich."

„Wie heißen deine Eltern?"

„Mama und Papa."

„Ja, in Ordnung. Gut. Und wie heißt du?"

„Suzette."

„Suzette – und weiter?"

„Weißnich."

„Hör mal, Suzette." D'Artagnan zwang sich zu Ruhe und Geduld. Immerhin war das hier ein Kind. Es konnte nichts dafür, dass es dumm war. Kinder waren so. Vielleicht nicht alle, aber dieses hier schon. „Ich kann dich nicht nach Hause bringen, wenn du nicht weißt, wo du wohnst und wer du bist. Würdest du die Straße denn zumindest wieder erkennen, wenn du sie siehst?"

„Ja."

„Weißt du auch ungefähr, in welche Richtung wir gehen müssen?"

„Ja."

„In welche Richtung müssen wir gehen?"

Erst jetzt sah Suzette auf und blickte unschlüssig die Straße hinunter. Dann schaute sie hilflos zu d'Artagnan. Ihr Retter hatte sicher ein nettes, freundliches Gesicht, wenn er jetzt nur nicht so finster dreinblicken würde. Rasch sah das Mädchen wieder zu Boden.

„Weißnich..."

„Suzette?"

„Ja?"

„Das hat auf diese Weise keinen Sinn."

Suzette spürte, wie sich erste Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten und ziemlich schnell kniete Monsieur d'Artagnan vor ihr nieder, sodass sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit ihrem war und meinte: „Aber das ist nicht schlimm! Wir finden schon zu dir nach Hause. Wir... Wir gehen jetzt einfach los, und wenn dir etwas bekannt vorkommt, dann sagst du es."

„In Ordnung." Suzette blinzelte die Tränen fort und wartete, bis der Musketier wieder aufgestanden war. D'Artagnan orientierte sich kurz. Weit von zu Hause fort konnte das Kind eigentlich nicht sein. Vielleicht hatte es einfach die falsche Abzweigung genommen und wohnte nur zwei Straßen weiter. „Nun, dann auf."

Er ging los und an Suzette vorbei, die Straße hinunter, aus der sie gekommen war. Das Mädchen folgte ihm und ihre kürzeren, darum häufigeren Schritte klangen neben den seinen, als wären sie ein doppeltes Echo. Aber Suzette fiel nicht zurück, sondern blieb dicht bei ihm.

* * *

Was sich d'Artagnan eigentlich recht einfach vorgestellt hatte, entpuppte sich nach zwei Stunden ziellosen Herumwanderns in Paris als geradezu unmöglich. Jede Straßenecke kam Suzette bekannt vor und wurde genau untersucht, bis sich schließlich herausstellte, dass das Kind auch hier nicht wohnte.

Bei der nächsten Kreuzung verlor der Musketier die Geduld. „Nein, hier wohnt deine Mutter sicher nicht! Das ist das vornehmste Viertel der Stadt und da wirst du kaum herkommen!"

Suzettes Unterlippe bebte, als sie aus großen, wässrigblauen Augen zu d'Artagnan aufsah und der Leutnant zwang sich erneut zur Ruhe. Er strich sich einmal über das Kinn und musterte das Mädchen. Die Sonne war mittlerweile aufgegangen, auch wenn sie sich sehr erfolgreich hinter grauen, tiefhängenden Wolken zu verbergen wusste. Trotzdem machte Suzette bei Tageslicht keinen wesentlich besseren Eindruck, als kurz vor Morgengrauen. Den Stoffbären hielt sie noch immer in einem Arm und er war nicht viel sauberer, als allgemein ihre Kleidung. Langsam dämmerte es dem Leutnant, dass dieses Kind sich nicht einfach verlaufen hatte, sondern fortgelaufen war. Auf diese Weise machte es nicht viel Sinn, weiter nach einem Haus zu suchen, wo Suzette abzugeben war. Vielleicht wurde er ein Straßenkind nur auf andere Weise los.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Suzette nickte zaghaft und wie zur Bestätigung knurrte ihr Magen vernehmlich.

„Dann komm. Ich kenne da ein Geschäft, wo sie uns ein gutes Frühstück bereiten."

* * *

Planchet staunte nicht schlecht, als an diesem Morgen der Leutnant der Musketiere nicht nur mit über zwei Stunden Verspätung, sondern auch noch in Damenbegleitung seinen kleinen Krämerladen betrat. Der Picarde hatte das Geschäft von seinem Schwiegervater übernommen und gerade kam seine Frau aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens, um sich mit Wonne auf das kleine Mädchen zu stürzen, dass d'Artagnan, recht knurrig, als „Suzette" vorgestellt hatte.

Planchet wagte nicht zu fragen, wo der Leutnant dieses Kind wohl aufgelesen hatte. Er machte sich gerade vielmehr Sorgen darum, wie begeistert seine Frau das Mädchen verhätschelte und verwöhnte und ihr nach dem Frühstück noch die ein oder andere Leckerei in den Mund schob, welche sie ihrem Mann mit der Begründung, das wäre nicht gesund für ihn, streng verbot.

„Ist sie nicht entzückend?" rief die Madame jetzt mit einem strahlendem Lächeln und gleichzeitig vorwurfsvollem Blick zu den beiden Männern hin, die lieber nichts antworteten. Zu offensichtlich war, was Planchets Frau dachte, die an der kleinen Suzette gerade alle jene Mutterjahre nachholte, die sie bisher versäumt hatte.

Zu offensichtlich war auch, an welche Möglichkeiten d'Artagnan gerade dachte, während er die Madame mit Suzette beobachtete und das ließ den Picarden jetzt rasch aufstehen und die Reste des Frühstücks forträumen, um keinen Zweifel daran zu lassen, dass der Leutnant der Musketiere das letzte Mal hier umsonst gespeist hatte, wenn er einen gewissen Vorschlag laut äußerte. Ehemaliger Herr hin oder her. Aber dieses Kind war d'Artagnan zugelaufen!

„Wir suchen nämlich meine Mama", erklärte Suzette gerade mit vollen Backen und klebrigen Zähnen.

„Wie freundlich und hilfsbereit von Monsieur d'Artagnan. Aber, mein liebes Kind, so kannst du doch nicht durch die Stadt laufen. Wenn deine Mama dich so sieht, was muss sie nur denken, wo du gewesen bist!" Wieder traf den Leutnant ein sehr vorwurfsvoller Blick und Madame Planchet nahm das Mädchen bei der Hand, um es in die Wohnung neben dem Laden zu führen.

„Die kleine Suzette also..." räusperte sich Planchet nach einer Weile, einfach, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen und das Schweigen zu bannen. D'Artagnan allerdings schien nicht sehr gesprächig, denn er hob nur kurz die Schultern.

„Ihr sucht ihre Mutter?"

„Denk nicht, ich wüsste, wer sie ist!"

„Natürlich nicht."

„Planchet..." D'Artagnan zog warnend die Augenbrauen zusammen und Planchet schaute bemüht ahnungslos drein. „Herr?"

Der Leutnant schwieg wieder bedeutungsvoll und auch der Picarde stand nicht der Sinn nach einem weiteren Gespräch. Dieses Problem hatte d'Artagnan allein zu lösen und gerade rannte es freudestrahlend zurück in den Laden, gewaschen, gekämmt und mit neuer Kleidung ausstaffiert, die ein wenig zu groß war und jahrelang für einen Fall wie diesen in einer Truhe gelegen haben musste, und fiel dem Leutnant gleich um den Hals, der nicht schnell genug aufgestanden war, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Als er sich jetzt, vor Schreck über die spontane Umarmung erhob, juchzte Suzette auf und ließ sich einmal um den Tisch tragen, bevor d'Artagnan sich wieder setzte, um sich so von dem Kind zu befreien, da er es schlecht zu Boden fallen lassen konnte. Tatsächlich ließ Suzette ihn los, trat etwas zurück und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. „Ist das nicht hübsch, sagt, ist es das nicht?"

„Ja, ganz nett", murmelte d'Artagnan und rieb sich den Nacken, sich nur zu gut der vielsagenden Mienen von Monsieur und Madame Planchet bewusst. „Gehen wir. Adieu, Planchet."

„Adieu." Planchet war erleichtert, dass der Leutnant das Kind ohne Diskussion wieder mit sich nahm. Zugleich konnte sich der Picarde ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, das aber nur seine Frau sah und ihm einen bösen Blick einbrachte, der nichts Gutes für ihn verhieß.

* * *

„Suzette, hör mal." D'Artagnan hatte mit wenig Begeisterung feststellen müssen, dass sich das Mädchen mit seiner bisherigen Großzügigkeit noch nicht abwimmeln ließ und jetzt hatte sie auch noch im Gehen nach seiner Hand geangelt. Jeder Versuch, die kleinen Finger von den Seinen zu lösen scheiterte, wie sehr sich der Leutnant auch wand und schließlich musste er sich damit abfinden, ein Bild mit Suzette abzugeben, als ob eine Tochter von ihrem Vater bei der Hand gehalten worden wäre. „Du hast gegessen, du hast neue Kleidung. Du kannst noch etwas Geld bekommen, wenn du möchtest."

Fragend und ein wenig verwirrt blickte Suzette auf. „Aber ich brauche kein Geld."

„So? Ja, nun, wie du meinst. Ich muss jetzt zum Dienst."

„Gut."

„Gut?"

„Das ist in Ordnung. Wir können danach ja weiter Mama suchen."

„Suzette..."

Suzette schaute sich überall neugierig um, als sähe sie die Stadt zum ersten Mal. Ihre Wangen waren vor Aufregung gerötet und jetzt, da ihr Gesicht nicht mehr von Dreck verborgen war, konnte man auch ihre kleinen Sommersprossen um die Stupsnase herum sehen. Eigentlich war sie ein recht niedliches, aufgewecktes Kind und d'Artagnan konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass sie keine Mutter hatte. „...dann komm mit."

Suzette schien davon überzeugt, dass irgendwo, in irgendeinem Haus ihre Mama auf sie wartete, um sie zu verhätscheln und zu verwöhnen und lieb zu haben, wie Planchets Frau vorhin. Zu schade auch, dass der Picarde in etwa so viele Vatergefühle besaß, wie der Leutnant selbst... Aber vielleicht fand sich ja im Hauptquartier jemand, der wusste, wer sich Waisenkindern in dieser Stadt annahm.

„Meine Mama ist wunderhübsch", sagte Suzette plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel und mit solcher Überzeugung, dass d'Artagnan leichte Zweifel kamen, ob „Frau Suzette" nicht doch existierte.

„Wie sieht sie denn aus?"

„Hm... Sie ist größer als ich. Aber nicht so groß wie Ihr es seid. Ja, genau. Und sie ist schlank und schön. Sie hat ganz lange Haare, den Rücken hinunter." Suzette zeigte es, indem sie mit der Hand, die weiterhin den Bären hielt, an ihren Rücken fasste. Warum dem Mädchen dieses Detail so wichtig war, ahnte d'Artagnan schnell: Wegen der Läuse wuchsen Suzettes eigene rotbraune Locken nie sehr lang, denn regelmäßig mussten sie abgeschnitten werden.

„Ihr Haare sind ganz weich und hell. So eine Farbe ist das... wie Stroh."

„Blond."

„Ja, ganz genau! Blond. Und ihre Augen sind ganz merkwürdig. Ein bisschen grün und ein bisschen blau und ein bisschen braun."

„Und ihr Gesicht?"

„Sie lächelt ganz viel. Und ihre Haut ist ganz glatt und zart, nicht rissig und faltig."

„Bestimmt Alabaster."

„Was ist das?"

„Ich meine, sie ist ganz blass. So, wie die feinen Damen am Hof."

„Eine feine Dame..." Suzette verfiel in nachdenkliches Schweigen und d'Artagnan verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, dem Kind solche Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben. Wie enttäuscht musste sie sein, wenn sie irgendwann begriff, dass ihre leibliche Mutter wahrscheinlich nur eine mittelose Magd oder eine Hure gewesen war, die ihr Kind nicht selbst ernähren konnte. Um sie beide abzulenken, meinte d'Artagnan gespielt fröhlich: „Gleich sind wir da! Siehst du das große Haus dort? Das ist das Hôtel de Tréville und Hauptquartier der Musketiere."

Suzettes Augen weiteten sich, als sie näher kamen und sie schob sich noch näher an d'Artagnan, als sie das Tor durchschritten. Der Leutnant seinerseits gab sich, als würde er jeden Tag ein Kind bei der Hand mit zum Dienst bringen und achtete nicht auf die fragenden, neugierigen Blicke der anderen Musketiere.

Das Getuschel und Geflüster setzte augenblicklich ein und jetzt, wo Suzette nicht mehr ganz so verwahrlost aussah wie zuvor, lagen einige Vermutungen sehr nahe. Es brauchte keine große Phantasie, um sich das Gerücht auszumalen, dass von heute ab wohl unter den Musketieren über ihren Leutnant kreisen würde. Aber darum machte sich d'Artagnan nicht viele Gedanken. Gerüchte kamen und Gerüchte gingen und sehr bald schon würde klar sein, dass dieses Kind nicht zu ihm gehörte.

Die Aufgangstreppe hinauf zum Vorzimmer war das schwierigste Stück. Suzette klammerte sich weiter an die Hand des Leutnants und hielt mit dem anderen Arm den Bären vor ihr Gesicht, sodass sie über den Kopf des Tiers gerade noch hinwegspähen konnte. Dieser ganze Trubel im Hauptquartier schüchterte sie offensichtlich ein und auch ein beruhigendes Lächeln d'Artagnans half nicht weiter.

Am untersten Treppenabsatz blieb Suzette stehen und weigerte sich, noch einen Schritt zu machen. Um sie herum war nur Lärm und so viele Fremde machten Krach und benahmen sich eigenartig, ganz unverständlich für das Kind. Sie trugen zwar alle die gleiche Uniform wie Monsieur d'Artagnan, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie ebenso nett waren wie er.

Gerade sagte er irgendetwas zu ihr, aber Suzette hatte nicht richtig zugehört und schaute nur furchtsam zurück. Neugierige und verstohlene Blicke trafen sie von allen Seiten und als d'Artagnan nun etwas strenger meinte: „Aber wir müssen hier hinauf, Suzette", schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf, dass ihr Locken flogen.

Der Leutnant schaute etwas unschlüssig um sich. Er konnte das Kind natürlich auch die Treppe hinauftragen, aber wenn sie sich wehrte und zappelte, ging das nicht. Überreden konnte er sie nicht und ihm fiel nichts ein, womit er das Mädchen hätte überzeugen können, dass ihr nichts geschah, wenn er sie an irgendeinen anderen Musketier weiterreichte.

Hilfe näherte sich in Form des Adjutanten Monsieur de Trévilles. Er kam die Treppe hinunter und begrüßte d'Artagnan mit den Worten: „Der Hauptmann ist etwas ungehalten über Eure Verspätung, Monsieur."

„Das kann ich mir denken", murmelte d'Artagnan nur für sich selbst, aber deutete dann auf Suzette. Eine bessere Entschuldigung konnte er eigentlich nicht vorweisen. „Ich wurde aufgehalten."

Der Blick des Adjutanten richtete sich auf das Kind und ein sehr warmes Lächeln stahl sich in seine sonst so harten Gesichtszüge. Wahrscheinlich musste jeder der Musketiere heute zur Feier des Tages eine Flasche Wein öffnen, da es sich um das erste Lächeln handelte, das sie je vom Adjutanten gesehen hatten. Es veränderte seine Miene auf geradezu unheimliche Weise, ließ ihn unendlich gütig und freundlich aussehen. Und er bestand den Test endgültig, weil Suzette das Lächeln erwiderte. Sie hatte sofort vertrauen zu diesem Mann gefasst, der nun sanft fragte: „Na, Kleine? Wie heißt du denn?"

So ziemlich jeder in der Nähe stehende Musketier spitzte die Ohren, um die Antwort zu verstehen und zu erfahren, wen ihr Leutnant da mitgebracht hatte. D'Artagnan warf einen finsteren Blick in die Runde, aber das nützte nichts.

„Suzette, Monsieur."

„Suzette, was für ein hübscher Name."

„Danke, Monsieur."

„Sag einmal, Suzette, magst du Süßigkeiten?"

„Ohja, sehr gerne, Monsieur!"

„Wollen wir sehen, ob ich noch welche in meiner Schreibstube habe, während Monsieur d'Artagnan sich beim Hauptmann meldet?"

Suzette nickte eifrig und schien ihre Furcht von eben völlig vergessen zu haben. Als hätte es d'Artagnan nie gegeben, ließ sie seine Hand los und nahm stattdessen die des Adjutanten und ging mit ihm, ein glückseliges Strahlen im Gesicht, die Treppe hinauf. Weniger gut gelaunt folgte ihnen der Leutnant und bestimmt ergänzten hinter seinem Rücken einige der Musketiere das Gerücht gerade um den weiteren Punkt, dass Monsieur d'Artagnan ein kleines bisschen eifersüchtig ausgesehen habe, weil der Adjutant sofort das Vertrauen des Kindes gewonnen hatte.

Vor dem Vorzimmer trennten sich ihre Wege. Suzette ging mit dem Adjutanten, der scheinbar ganz interessiert ihrem aufgeregten Plappern lauschte in dessen Kabinett und d'Artagnan betrat kurz darauf das Arbeitszimmer Monsieur de Trévilles.

Irgendwer musste den Hauptmann bereits in Kenntnis darüber gesetzt haben, dass d'Artagnan an diesem Vormittag nicht allein gekommen war. Zumindest fragte Tréville nach einer kurzen Musterung seines Untergebenen über den Rand irgendeines Schriftstücks hinweg: „Wer ist dieses Mädchen?"

Der Leutnant glaubte, seine Überraschung über diese Einleitung wäre ihm nicht anzumerken, aber irgendetwas musste ihn doch verraten haben, denn Tréville fuhr sogleich fort: „Sie scheint den ganzen Tag noch nicht von Eurer Seite gewichen zu sein, zumindest sprach es sich so herum."

„Ich weiß nicht, wer sie ist. Sie ist mir heute Morgen buchstäblich in die Arme gelaufen und-"

„-und seither habt Ihr wohl schon halb Paris abgesucht, um ihr zu Hause zu finden."

D'Artagnan nickte, schüttelte aber gleich darauf den Kopf. „Sie ist eine Waise, mon capitaine."

„Wäre es anders, hättet ihr das Kind sicher nicht hierher mitgebracht, sondern bereits ihre Eltern gefunden."

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich noch tun sollte. Sie wollte kein Geld haben."

Der Hauptmann runzelte die Stirn. Offensichtlich gefielen ihm die letzten Worte seines Untergebenen nicht und rasch beeilte sich d'Artagnan, zu erklären: „Sie ist kein Straßenkind, denn die verschwinden doch meistens wieder, wenn man ihnen eine Almose gegeben hat."

„Also ist sie wohl aus dem Waisenheim geflohen. Dort soll es heute Nacht gebrannt haben, wahrscheinlich ist sie in dem ganzen Durcheinander den Nonnen durch die Finger geschlüpft."

„Dann werde ich sie dorthin zurückbringen."

Tréville schwieg darauf und musterte erneut seinen Leutnant. Schließlich legte er das Schriftstück beiseite und strich es, völlig unnötiger Weise, glatt, als wolle er durch diese Geste Zeit gewinnen, um sich die nächsten Worte zurechtzulegen. „Ihr wisst, was das Waisenheim für ein Ort ist, d'Artagnan?"

„Dort wird sich der Kinder angenommen, die ohne Eltern aufwachsen müssen."

„Jaa", erwiderte der Hauptmann gedehnt. „Und außerdem herrschen dort furchtbare Zustände, sodass nur jedes fünfte Kind älter als zehn Jahre wird."

Betroffen hörte d'Artagnan diese Beschreibung von einem Ort, von dem er bisher lediglich gewusst hatte, dass es ihn gab, der ihn aber ansonsten nicht weiter interessiert hatte. „Suzette ist höchstens acht..."

„Suzette heißt sie?"

„Ja, mon capitaine. Sie hat mir... recht viel erzählt an diesem Morgen."

„Hmhm. Sie ist wohl ein recht lebhaftes Kind."

„Oh, ja..." konnte d'Artagnan ein kleines Aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken und erntete ein wissendes Schmunzeln durch seinen Hauptmann, der mit dieser Kompanie jeden Tag einen ganzen Haufen lebhafter Kinder zu beaufsichtigen hatte.

„Ins Waisenheim muss sie nicht zurück", beschloss der Leutnant nach einem weiteren Moment. So ein Schicksal hatte kein Kind verdient. „Aber wo kann ich Suzette sonst hinbringen?"

„Nun, das ist natürlich eine schwierige Frage und für den Augenblick weiß ich darauf keine Antwort. Bis Euch eine Lösung einfällt..."

„Euer Adjutant scheint Suzette schon ins Herz geschlossen zu haben", warf d'Artagnan rasch ein. Nur zu sehr ahnte er, worauf der Hauptmann hinaus wollte.

„Ich verstehe. Dann solltet Ihr ihn wohl bitten, das Mädchen für einige Tage bei sich aufzunehmen. Anschließend sehen wir weiter."

„Ja, mon capitaine." D'Artagnan verneigte sich leicht und hörte im Hinausgehen hinter sich den Hauptmann noch sagen: „Die kleine Suzette, so, so..." und es klang halb nachdenklich, halb belustigt. Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu und d'Artagnan stand im Vorzimmer, auffällig unauffällig beobachtet von einigen Musketieren, die sich so ganz nebenbei über alles mögliche unterhielten, natürlich nur nicht über das, was eigentlich Hauptgesprächsthema hätte sein sollen. Darüber wurde wahrscheinlich erst wieder geredet, sobald der Leutnant außer Hörweite war.

Rasch durchquerte d'Artagnan den Raum, um an der Schreibstube des Adjutanten anzuklopfen. Ein typisch unfreundliches „Herein!" hieß ihn eintreten und der Leutnant kam der Aufforderung sofort nach.

Das Kabinett schien in den letzten Minuten einer ebenso wunderbaren Wandlung unterworfen gewesen zu sein, wie sein Besitzer zuvor. Plötzlich stand auf dem Tisch ein großes Glas voller bunter Süßigkeiten und Suzette saß in ihrem weißen Kleidchen auf dem Schreibtisch, griff in das Glas und schob sich eine kandierte Mandeln in den Mund. Der Adjutant hatte derweil den Stoffbären an sich genommen und nähte einen der schon halb abgerissenen Arme wieder an, als hätte er seinen Lebtag nichts anderes gemacht, als Kinderspielzeug zu flicken.

Ohne den Leutnant weiter zu beachten, beendete er seine Arbeit und reichte Suzette dann ihren Bären zurück. „Mademoiselle, eine gute Nachricht. Wie haben den Patienten retten können und er freut sich, bald wieder nach Hause zu kommen."

Das Letzte sagte der Adjutant mit einem Blick zu d'Artagnan hin und sein Unterton verhieß schon jetzt eine Missbilligung, welche Frage auch immer der Leutnant zu stellen wagte. Aber trotzdem meinte d'Artagnan nun: „Monsieur, ich hätte da eine Bitte..."

„Suzette?" Der Adjutant wandte sich dem Mädchen zu.

„Ja, Monsieur?"

„Tu mir doch einen Gefallen und hol mir aus dem Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmanns eine neue Schreibfeder. Du wirst sicher ganz leicht Eine bekommen, wenn du freundlich darum bittest."

„Sofort, Monsieur!" Suzette rutschte vom Schreibtisch herunter, winkte d'Artagnan im Vorbeigehen fröhlich zu und verließ das Kabinett. Der Adjutant wartete, bis die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, dann erst kümmerte er sich wieder um dem Leutnant. „Ich weiß, um was für einen Gefallen es sich handelt und ich werde ihn nicht ablehnen, wenn Ihr mich darum bittet."

Das waren ganz andere Worte, als d'Artagnan erwartet hatte. Er hatte sich schon auf eine lange Diskussion eingestellt – aber der Adjutant machte ihm von vornherein einen Strich durch die Rechnung, sodass er, halblaut, erwidern konnte: „Das ist groß von Euch, vielen Dank Monsieur."

„Für die kleine Suzette tue ich es gerne. Sie ist ein ganz reizendes Kind."

„Ja, sie ist sehr... lebhaft."

„Sie liebt Süßigkeiten."

„Das tut sie."

„Und sie hat die ganze Zeit nur von Euch gesprochen."

„Von mir?" Das überraschte d'Artagnan nun wirklich, denn ihm gegenüber hatte das Kind nur von seiner erträumten Mutter geredet.

„Ja, die ganze Zeit, ihr Mund stand gar nicht mehr still. Dass Ihr sie gerettet hättet und Ihr versprochen hättet, ihre Mama zu suchen. Dass Ihr ihr etwas zu Essen gegeben hättet und sie dank Euch ein ganz hübsches Kleid geschenkt bekommen hat. Und dass Ihr sie nach dem Dienst wieder mitnehmt, um sie zu ihrer Mutter zu bringen. Sehr redefreudig, dieses Kind."

„Das stimmt wohl..."

„Worum wolltet Ihr also bitten?"

„Ob Ihr-" D'Artagnan brach ab. Eine wichtige Entscheidung schien plötzlich von ihm gefordert zu werden und so sicher der Leutnant wusste, dass er nicht für die Erziehung eines Kindes verantwortlich sein wollte, zweifelte er zugleich daran, wie gewiss er sich in dieser Hinsicht wirklich war. Schließlich begegnete er wieder dem kühlen Blick des Adjutanten. „Ob Ihr wohl auf Suzette Acht geben würdet?"

Seinem Gegenüber war die Enttäuschung und der Ärger über die Antwort des Leutnants deutlich anzusehen, als er zustimmte. „Ja, natürlich."

„-solange, bis ich einige Besorgungen erledigt habe und sie wieder bei Euch abholen kann. Das wäre sehr freundlich von Euch, Monsieur."

Zum zweiten Mal zuckte ein Lächeln in der Miene des Adjutanten. Freilich war es nicht so groß wie das für Suzette, aber immerhin war es freundlich gemeint. „Selbstverständlich, mon lieutenant."

„Gut. Aber gebt ihr nicht zuviel Süßkram. Sie muss noch anständig Abendbrot essen."

„Ja, Monsieur."

Die beiden Männer verständigten sich abschließend mit einem stummen Blickwechsel, dann wuselte auch schon Suzette zurück in das Kabinett. Stolz und triumphierend hielt sie eine Feder hoch. „Monsieur de Tréville war so nett, mir diese zu geben."

„Danke, das hast du sehr gut gemacht."

Das Mädchen freute sich sichtlicht über das Lob und drehte sich gleich zu d'Artagnan um, der ebenfalls bestätigend nickte, was Suzette noch viel wichtiger zu sein schien, als jedes freundliche Wort durch den Adjutanten.

„Suzette, hör mir kurz zu." Der Leutnant sprach sehr ernst und wahrscheinlich deshalb schwieg das Mädchen tatsächlich und neigte aufmerksam den Kopf.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen und einige Dinge erledigen. Du bleibst hier, verstanden?"

Der Adjutant rollte nur die Augen gen Himmel, aber Suzette macht d'Artagnan sehr viel nachdrücklicher deutlich, was er nun schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte. Wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vor wenigen Stunden stürzte sie zu ihm, klammerte sie sich an ihn und schluchzte. „Nein, nein, Ihr dürft nicht weggehen!"

„Suzette, ich muss gehen!"

„Na-hein! Lasst mich nicht hier!"

„Aber wo soll ich dich denn sonst lassen?" fragte d'Artagnan verwirrt und offensichtlich nicht begreifend, was Suzette so in Aufregung versetzte. Jetzt löste sich das Kind so unvermittelt von ihm, wie sie ihn eben noch umarmt hatte und zerrte an dem Arm des Bären, den der Adjutant gerade erst angenäht hatte. Stoff riss, Suzette steckte einen Finger in die Füllung und zog Augenblicke später eine Münze daraus hervor. „Ich könnte bei Euch bleiben. Hier, ich bezahle auch. Mein ganzes Geld. Ich werde Euch nicht zur Last fallen."

In der kleinen Handfläche lag ein fast wertloser, fleckiger Sous und doch war es alles, was das Mädchen besaß. Und jetzt verstand auch d'Artagnan. Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag kniete er vor dem Kind wieder, sodass ihre Gesichter auf gleicher Höhe waren. Sanft schloss er die Finger des Kindes um das Geldstück. „Aber ich brauche kein Geld", wiederholte er Suzettes eigene Worte. „Ich muss nur ein paar Dinge einkaufen, damit du ein paar Tage bei mir wohnen kannst. Dann komme ich wieder und wir gehen nach Hause. Einverstanden?"

Mit dem Handrücken wischte sich Suzette über die Augen und schniefte leise. „Einverstanden."

„Gut. Dann sei jetzt brav und warte hier."

„Ja..."

Der Adjutant trat um seinen Tisch, nahm Suzette hoch und setzte sie zurück auf ihren Platz. „Erzähl mir doch noch einmal, wie du Monsieur d'Artagnan begegnet bist."

D'Artagnan wusste, dass er hier für die nächsten Stunden nicht gebraucht wurde und verließ auf leisen Sohlen den Raum. Kurz, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzog, war aus dem Kabinett ein lautes: „Papa! Papa!" zu hören und alle Köpfe ruckten zu d'Artagnan herum, der verlegen grinste, die Schultern hob und dann an den Musketieren vorbei hinaus aus dem Hauptquartier schritt, als wäre nichts besonderes geschehen.

ENDE


End file.
